A Stormwing's Revenge
by Jeshickah Knight
Summary: Yes! It's been updated! This is what use to be A Wedding For All, it's a basically the same plotline, just redone and updated a bit. Chapter 4 will be written when I can squeeze it in sorry! I have demanding characters... and Ria's nice.
1. A Wedding for All

**A Stormwing's Revenge**

The long awaited day, for all of Tortall, had finally come. It was the eve of the Summer Solstice, and Daine was in her room with three women, her closest friends, Alanna the Lioness, Queen Thayet of Tortall, and Onua the horsemistress.

"How do I know if I'm ready for all of this?" Daine asked nervously, tomorrow was her wedding and she was having trouble keeping her nerves down. "I think this is going to be too big of a step."

"I think you are ready. You have been quite the pair for a long time.'' The Lioness said, remembering her husband, "I didn't know I loved George until after I was knighted. Sometimes things can be a little crazy when it comes down to things with men."

"I really didn't like Jon at first," Thayet added, making a face. "I had just left my home, and I wasn't really ready to be thrown into being a royal woman again. In time I grew accustom to the wealth, being in court again, and I grew to love Jon, more than I knew I could. Now, I know I love him and my castle!'' She said, spinning around the room with her arms out. She wasn't known to be vain, but ever girl and ever woman had a little bit of vanity in them.

"I'd add something," Onua said, with a small sigh, "but I don't have any advice other than Listen to your heart, it should and it will bring you down the right path."

Skysong, Daine's young dragonet know as Kit or Kitten, balanced on her hindquarters and voiced a string of whistles, trills and croaks.

-_She says she approves of your choice-_ a voice said, floating in through the window. -_Hello again Wieryn's daughter._

All the women turned to see a large blue dragon sitting outside. "Hello, Diamondflame." Daine said, trying to smile. "Thank you for coming."

-_I could not miss the wedding of my granddaughter's guardian.-_the dragon replied.

"I thank you anyway," the Wildmage, as she had become known as, said. "Have you asked if my parents can come? Did the great gods agree?"

-_Yes, I asked. The great gods not only agreed to let Weiryn and Sarra to come-_replied-_ But if they can keep order long enough, they themselves will attended.-_

"Thank you again, Diamondflame." Daine said excitedly. "I hope they can come!"

"Wow! Wouldn't that would make the wedding so wonderful!" Thayet exclaimed "It's shaping up to be better than mine!"

"Well, if it is," Alanna said, slightly giggling, "then I guess I stand no chance."

"Thayet, your wedding could never be second best to any one's." Onua replied, completely blowing off the idea. "Even with the great gods present."

A small gray sparrow flew in the window and perched itself on a lone smoky brown curl.

Cloud says to get some sleep, the sparrow said. She knows you're nervous and she said you are making her nervous.

Thinking of the mare, Daine laughed. "You tell her I'm trying to relax, and to behave herself tomorrow." She replied. "I don't want her biting my da."

I will do that, the sparrow said and was gone.

"What did he want?" Onua asked.

"He came to tell me," she replied, still smiling, "that I'm making Cloud nervous."

The Lioness, who had been sitting on Daine's bed, stood up. "Well, Daine, you best try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be quite a day!"

"Yes, we will be back in the morning." Thayet said as she stood from her seat and walked to the door as though her feet never touched the ground. "Good night, Daine."

Alanna and Onua filed out behind her, both wishing her good night and sweet dreams before the door closed behind them.

_I wish I could glide like the queen,_ she thought as she shed her breeches and shirt and pulling on her nightgown._ I hope Cloud doesn't try to bit da._ She slowly eased herself into her bed. She looked at the door that lead to her privy where her dress was hanging.

She smiled. Her mother, Sarra the green lady, had made it. It was the lightest shade of blue with a silver border on all the hems. The sleeves hung low around her hands, fitting closely till the elbow wear it grew wider and wider till it reached it's end. It had a very tight bodice, embroidered with swirling pattern by careful hands. The long, full, flowing skirt touched the ground, even when she stood on her tiptoes, and was made to fit only Daine, and it fit perfectly. She loved it.

That night she had bad dreams. Genial had shown her horrific events about her wedding. It started with minor things going wrong, like falling off Cloud and landing in mud. They grew progressively worse until ending with the Chaos Queen killing the gods and leaving her gate keepers to kill the rest of the guests.

She awoke with start at dawn. Still breathing heavily, she dragged herself out of the safety of her bed. Pulling on a pair of stockings and her housecoat she trudged over to the privy. Gently touch her silky gown as she walked past. She carefully washed her face, brushed her hair and cleaned her teeth, still trying to rid her mind of the nightmares.

She was just finishing up when she heard a knock at the door. She rushed into the larger room and toward the door, where she opened it just enough to see her guests. The first was a strong red-head, the second a beautiful black haired women, and the last a wild natured K'miri.

"Daine, let us in." the queen laughed gently, seeing her peeking out.

"You're up rather early." said Onua once she entered the room.

"I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares!" Daine responded as one by one the women filed in, and all of them thought to ruffle her hair as they went by.

"I had nightmares the night before my wedding, too." The Lioness said, smiling. "I'm told it's normal."

"Did it go over well?" Daine wondered. "Or was it a disaster?"

The queen smiled along with her friend, both remembering their special days.

"No wedding is ever perfect," the queen said. "There is always something that goes wrong. It's normal to think even the tiniest and unnoticeable problems as the worst thing to happen."

"Just relax." The knight said, "It's only going to happen once so have fun!"

Onua walked over to Daine and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Well, I'm no expert, but I think we should get you out of then housecoat and into that dress there. I don't think your mother would be too happy if you let such a pretty thing go to waste!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other end of the castle, Numair was having his own share of doubts.

"What if she doesn't really love me?" Numair complained to the king, George Cooper, Lindelle Reed. "Did I do the right thing? Can such a gap in age be too much to over come? What if…?"

"Numair," Jonathan held up a hand to silence him. "Do _you_ love her?"

"Well, yes" he started. "But….."

"Did she or did she not agree to this?" inquired Lindelle.

"Well…yes...But…"

"No buts." George said "If you love her and she wants to take your name, than nothing else matters! You're lucky that she didn't make you wait. My Lioness made me wait years before she realized she loved me back."

"Do you really think she loves me?" the question rose.

"Things wouldn't be as they are today if she didn't." the king said, his sapphire eyes dancing. "Young Daine knows what she wants. She can't be forced into something she doesn't want."

"As for age," Lindelle added "as long as you are in love it shouldn't matter."

"I think I'm ready now." Numair said with a smile as her grabbed his black mages coat, matching breeches and a white shirt. "The only problem is her mother and father are coming. I don't know what that'll be like. You know they are gods, don't you?"

"Yes," Jon announced. "You keep fretting over that. Don't worry. If they didn't approve of you, they would have done some thing. Gods get their way more often than not."

"You're right." Numair said at last and began getting ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Daine!" Alanna said in a sing-song voice. "Somebody's here to see you!"

Daine came out of the small privy, looking worse for wear all things considering. "Who is it?"

As if on cue the beautiful woman walked through the door. She had her golden blonde hair braided and pinned around her head like a crown. She wore a plain green cotton dress with silvery runes etched around the hems of the skirt, collar and sleeves. It was made perfectly to look as though its wearer looked especially beautiful. The minor goddess really looked the part in it, as well as a proud mother on her child's wedding day.

"Ma!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug the woman.

"Hello, sweetling." The goddess said. "Are you about ready?"

Looking down at herself, Daine hung her head in mock shame. She managed to mutter a quiet "not yet".

Sarra laughed and stretched her arm out to the privy. The magnificent gown she made glided across the room and laid itself over her arm without touching the floor.

"Oh, ma," Daine said remembering her three friends were still there. "These are my friends. Onua Chamtong," pointing to the K'miri "Alanna Cooper, the Lioness," she moved her hand to point at the knight. "And Queen Thayet of Tortall" finally pointing to the queen. "And this is my ma." She said at last giving her mother another hug.

"Yes, I know them." replied Sarra, "Alanna is famous in all realms, not everyone is blessed directly from the Mother Goddess herself. As for the others, I've been watching you, or have you forgotten, sweetling."

"Wait," Daine looked questioningly up at her mother, "is da here, too?"

"Yes, he is waiting outside. I told him to wait till you were dressed." Sarra smiled, tweaking her daughter's nose. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be. Oh, my, I almost forgot the dresses made for these lovely ladies here. Now you put that dress on, and I'll get your friends their's."

Daine grabbed the light blue gown from her mother and began to put it on. Moving the skirt around, trying not to wrinkle the delicate fabric as she slipped it over her head. She had just dropped the skirt when she saw a flash and three blue dresses pop out of thin air. She gently tugged at the gown till it the fit was right.

When she had gotten it perfectly, and looked to see her companions doing the same with their carefully faded blue dresses. They looked similar to hers, just toned down a bit. They were much darker in color, the same shade as her stormy blue gray eyes, she noticed. The dresses didn't have quite as many ruffles to the skirt, but they were still just as elegant.

Sarra walked over to her daughter with the same gliding motion as Thayet. "Let me look at you." She said softly and rotated around to see every angle. Then, she slowly pulled the ribbons on the back of the bodice till it was almost too tight for Daine to breathe.

Holding up a fist full of her skirt, Daine walked across the room to the large looking-glass that hung on the back of the door. She gazed into the looking-glass, dropped the skirt and just stared awed by the person staring back at her. Then, slowly lifting her arms to the bodice, she ran her hands over the embroidered cloth.

"Is that really _me_?" she said barely above a whisper, still amazed.

"Yes, sweetling, that's you." Sarra appeared beside her daughter. Putting both of her hands on both of Daine's shoulders. Letting her head fall to the side of her daughter's and resting on hand and shoulder.

Daine managed to pull her eyes away from the wonderful image to look at her audience. "What do you think?" she asked.

The queen broke the stunned silence first, "Daine, you look absolutely beautiful."

"You do," the Lioness added, "you really, truly do."

"I don't think I've ever seen a bride look as beautiful as you," Onua said.

Daine suddenly felt overcome with joy. Tears pouring down her face, she opened her arms and walked to her friends. The three women walked to meet her half way.

"You are the best friends I've ever had!" Daine sobbed

"You," the queen said, pulling away and trying to dry her leaking eyes. "Are the best thing to happen to ever happen to all of us in the palace, and this land."

The other women did the same, chuckling wetly.

Alanna spoke next. "Look at us." She smiled. "Crying and not nearly ready." She glanced out the window. "Gods! You need to be downstairs and ready in one hour's time!"

"What!" Daine ran to the window, almost tripping on her skirt. "Where's Kitten? Look at my hair. Has anyone saw to Cloud, yet? Horse Lords, when are we going to get this all done?"

"Sweetling, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Her mother said softly. "Come over here and I'll get your hair pinned up."

"If we hurry, we'll have plenty of time." Onua said smiling, the K'miri never looked worried. "Let's get you all pretty."

Daine nodded solemnly, and then caught off guard with immediate swarm of women. The goddess quickly pulled all her daughter's hair to the back and secured it with a hair tie. Then using what seemed, to Daine, like millions of hair pins to keep her hair in an orderly array of curls. Next, Sarra pulled a comb with a thin lacy material attached out of thin air and placed into her daughter's pinned up hair.

As Sarra worked, Alanna worked at putting a pale blue powder on Daine's eyelids. Thayet was putting pink rouge on her lips and Onua was putting a pale pink powder across Daine's cheeks.

Suddenly, around the time Daine thought she would scream from too many people doing too many things to her she couldn't see, all three women working on her face stepped back and the goddess went around her daughter to join them. It was, again, Alanna who broke the silence first.

"Perfect." She said, "Absolutely perfect."

"You look amazing." Onua said, next.

Thayet glanced out the window, "Well you still have a while till we have to start heading down to the courtyard."

"I know your father would like to see you." Sarra said, "Shall I call him?"

"Please do, ma," Daine said, smiling slightly, though it was hard over the fluttering feeling in her stomach. "I would like to see him again."

"Weiryn," Sarra called, "my love, our daughter would like to see you."

The room was filled with white magic that flashed for a moment and disappeared. In the middle the room a man appeared. His tall bare frame was deeply tanned with green streaks. He had horns rooted in his curly brown hair.

Daine had the sudden urge that she couldn't contain, to run up and hug the god. "Da," She said and gave in. She was a foot or two away when she stopped, feeling rather silly.

Weiryn obviously did not feel the same about the situation. He walked the last little bit and swept his daughter into a warm embrace. "I am very glad to see you again, my daughter." He said gently into her hair. "You look so beautiful. I feel so honored to have such a beautiful little girl."

"Not as honored as I am, da." She said, her voice muffled by a muscular shoulder. She felt like crying, but held back the tears in her burning blue-gray eyes.

Pulling away, he said "Well, we better get going."

Still under one of his powerful arms, they began to walk to the door.

"Wait," Daine said ducking under his arm, picking up her skirt and quickly walking over to her small bureau. She opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of thin white breeches and started to put them on under her skirt. "I have a feeling I'll need them for some reason." She explained, sitting on the bed and quickly pulling on the slippers back on.

"Come to think of it," the King's Champion said, "I do, too. Don't you?"

"I didn't think of it really," Thayet replied first, "I did have a tiny bit of a bad feeling."

Onua walked over to the pile of clothes the women had wore over and pulled out their breeches. "Just in case," She said, passing them out.

"Come, my love, let's wait outside." Sarra said, taking the hint.

Weiryn gave his daughter a last hug and left with his wife. Everyone could tell he missed his daughter and was happy to see her again.

He was almost out the door when he turned, "Daine, I will be down on the stables. Find me when you're done, I know you haven't gotten time to saddle that horse of yours." He told her with a wink and left.

After the door shut behind him the women got to work pulling off the thin breeches and replacing them with the sturdier ones.

"That's your father, the god?" Onua said.

"Yeah, why?" Daine replied.

"It's just he seems more like a human than a god." The queen said, supplying the answer hse thought fit when Onua couldn't phrase it.

"He seems like any old father in the realm. He doesn't seem very godly." Alanna added with a shrug.

"Well, he is a father; I don't see why his being a god should matter." Daine stated logically

They agreed solemnly, having seen Daine's point and thought not to argue with it.

Daine, Alanna, Thayet and Onua made their way down to the stables, where Daine's parents awaited them. They entered the stable that supplied the horses for the team of the Queen's Riders' stayed when they were visiting the place. Cloud was stabled here. They walked down the center aisle to the stall the troublesome mare was held.

Daine looked into the stall to see her gray mare in a beautiful saddle, meant for riding side-saddle and not normal style, made of the same light blue-and-silver cloth as the gown she wore was. The bridle and reins were made of a sturdy lace in the same shade as the rest of the bride's things.

"Wow, da, she looks beautiful. How'd you get her to stay still the whole time?" Daine asked.

"I told her that if she didn't behave you would find some punishment for her." he grinned, "the animals here are very smart. They must understand what is said by humans because she stood there the whole time trying not to do anything that may have gotten her into trouble."

She smiled and carefully walked over to hug the mare that had been her family for the years after Sarra was killed by raiders. "Well, Cloud has always been a smart pony. But I guess now all the horses, or any other animal for that matter, here in Tortall are smarter because of my wild magic." She smiled feeling as though she was bragging, so she hastily added "that's what everyone says anyway."

"Well, it's true." The god said and walked back over to the mare. "You best get on this horse or you might be late."

"Oh, yeah, thanks da." She said and tried to swing herself into the saddle. The skirt would not allow it.

She scowled at the incorporative skirt. Weiryn laughed and helped her into the saddle.

"All set up there, Daine." He said as he walked to the pony's head to grab the lead rope his wife held.

"All set, da." She said already tingling to see the man she loved and was about to spend the rest of her life with.

The god took the lead rope off the beautifully made halter and set it on the hook it belonged on. Then, he took the loop of soft leather under the mare's chin and began to lead the horse and rider/bride outside to where the guests were seated and waiting.

It seem like all of Tortall was there to witness the wedding of Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri. This would be a day as memorable as when their king and queen were married. The greatest mage in the land and the woman holding the most known wild mage were about to become combined under one holy bind. This day was the day all of Tortall had waited for. They were ready to have the beloved Wildmage and only black-robed mage finally a husband and wife team out to rid the land of raiders and unfriendly immortals.

The legendary song began to play, and the procession started their walk down the long aisle. First King Jonathan and his wife Queen Thayet started the long walk. Fallowing behind the Baron and Baroness of Pirate's Swoop, George and Alanna Copper, walked at the same slow and even pace. Next, Lindelle Reed escorted Onua Chamtong down the aisle. Kitten, the dragon was next sprinkling water and salt Daine had put in dishes in a basket for her.

The song changed, the audience rose, the bride on her beautiful pony lead by her father turned the corner and walked up the path of salt and water laid down by Kitten. Everyone ohhed and ahhed quietly over the woman on horse back; both because of the beauty of the woman in the dress, and the unique entrance on horseback. Veralidaine was the picture of perfection, her pony made her seem even more beautiful than she already was.

Numair was standing at the top of the aisle awaiting the woman he loved, just outside the sacred ring in front of the alter. When he saw her his shock took over. His jaw dropped. Was this really the same girl that had fought countless numbers of immortals? Was this the same girl that had always worn shirts and breeches covered in the digested food of bats and birds, mud and grass stains? This was the same girl but she looked so different in a dress and not dirt and stained clothes, she looked more feminine and more grown up. He closed his mouth and smiled. He walked up to the side of the mare and helped his beautiful bride down from atop the pony's back. The woman smiled back. Though they didn't know it they both felt the same rush of excitement and love as his hands grabbed her waist and her hands grabbed his shoulders. Even in the raised-heeled slippers Daine had on, Numair was still more than a head taller than her. She gazed up into his eyes as he gazed back at hers. Daine didn't remember anything but her lover's eyes.

Together, they stepped into the ring where the head priestess of the Goddess, and the head priest of Mithros awaited them. The priestess rang a small bell to start the ceremony.

The priest and priestess worked as one to bless the couple with incense. Numair and Daine forced north as their six friends formed a human chain around them.

Facing the couple, the priest and priestess raised their arms up to the sky and said:

"_In this sacred circle of light, we gather to in perfect love and perfect trust. Oh Mother Goddess and Great Mithros, we ask thee to bless this couple, their love, and their marriage for as long as they shall live in love together. May they each enjoy a healthy life filled with joy, love, stability, and fertility."_

The priestess held the dish of salt before the couple and let them each place their right hand over the dish as they said:

"_Blessed be by the ancient and mystical Element of Earth. May the Goddess in all her glory bless you with love, tenderness, happiness, and compassion for as long as ye both shall live."_

The dish was returned to the altar. The couple then turned to face east. The Mithren priest rang the bell thrice and then smudged the couple with incense, and said:

"_Blessed be by smoke and bell, symbols of the ancient and mystical Element of Air. May the Great Mithros in all his glory bless you with communication, intellectual growth, and wisdom for as long as ye both shall live."_

He returns the censer to the altar. The couple turned to face south. He then handed each of them a white candle to hold in their right hand. He lit the candles, and held his hands over the couple as he said:

"_Blessed be by flame, symbols of the ancient and mystical Element of Fire. May the Goddess of love in all her glory bless you with harmony, vitality, creativity, and passion for as long as ye both shall live."_

He returned the candles to the altar. The couple now turned to face west. The priestess toke the chalice of water and sprinkled some of the water over their heads as she said:

"_Blessed be by the ancient and mystical Element of Water. May the Goddess in all her glory bless you with friendship, intuition, caring, and understanding for as long as ye both shall live."_

She returned the chalice to the altar. The couple turned to face north again. The priestess and priest joined again to anoint the couples foreheads with rose oil, before holding the quartz crystal over them as a sacred symbol of the spiritual realm as they said:

"_May the Goddess with Mithros bless ye with togetherness, honesty, and spiritual growth for as long as ye both shall live. May the Goddess and Mithros within ye guide ye on the right path, and may the magic of your love continue to grow for as long as ye shall remain together in love for your marriage is a sacred union of the female and male aspect of Divinity."_

The crystal was returned to the altar. The priest and priestess consecrated the wedding rings with a sprinkle of salt and water over the candles flame as they said:

"_By earth, water, fire, and air, purify and cleanse these beautiful symbols of love. Let all negative vibrations, impurities, and hindrances be cast forth hence from! And let all that is positive, loving, and good enter herein. Blessed be these rings in the divine name of the Goddess and Mithros. So mote it be."_

The couple placed the rings on each other's fingers as they exchanged their vows. The priestess consecrated the white cords in the same manner as the wedding rings. Then, holding the cords side by side, the groom and bride each toke an end and tied a knot as they expressed their love to each other. The priest and priestess tied the cords in the middle and spoke the next incantation:

"_By the knots on this cord your love is united."_

The priest and priestess toke the knotted cord and tied together the hands of the couple. After few moments of silence, the cords were removed from their hands and the priest and priestess said:

"_By the power of the Goddess and Mithros, I now pronounce ye husband and wife for as long as ye both shall live together in love. So mote it be."_

With the ceremony now over, Numair and Daine smiled brightly at each other, passion burning in each others eyes, as they kissed in a grand show of their loves, pure and simple.

A wave of stench washed over the courtyard. Daine and Numair looked up only to see the remaining flock of Ozorne's stormwing allies. It was the worst thing they could think of that could happen. Daine knew they were going to stop at nothing to kill her to revenge the murder their leader.

"Oh, look a wedding. How sweet. Why weren't we invited to share in this momentous occasion?" the new leader mocked; a commanding female with matted red hair and a proud face. She was the consort of Ozorne while he was a stormwing. "How I wish Ozorne was here to share it with you. He would have had a great gift to give you, I believe."

Guests rushed in all direction to gather weapons to fight off the terrible immortals that had ruined the awaited wedding. All, that is, except the emperor of Carthak, the nephew of Ozorne, Kaddar. Even George, who went no where without at least a few hidden knifes, scrambled to get some form of a weapon. No one said it but it was a war, and everyone knew it. Kaddar went and hid under a table as the minor war raged on. As the stormwing attacked, trying desperately to get at the murderer encircled by a group of the Queen's Riders and a company of the King's Own with her new husband throwing black fire at the attackers. No one wanted their beloved mages killed. Daine was a prize because of the wild magic that allowed her to communicate with animals; she had saved the prince and princess of Tortall from the attackers at Pirate's Swoop, and before the Immortal War. The great black-robed mage was the most powerful mage in all of Tortall and Carthak combined, as well as the rest of the countries in the Eastern lands.

Numair threw up a shield of a black-colored magic that was soon joined with Alanna's purple magic and the king's blue. Other colors joined in to protect the bride and groom including the white magic of the gods. Sarra and Weiryn walked through the wall of magic easily, so they could stand beside their daughter and new son-in-law.

"Take the skirt off. I will fix it later, but you cannot fight in like this." Sarra said to Daine.

"But, ma, you worked so hard to make this." Daine said. "I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't worry, sweetling, I will fix it when you have defeated these horrid things that ruined your big day."

"She's right, my darling," Numair said, black magic pouring from his upturned hands and into the shield. "You must fight them off. They are after you."

"Oh, alright," Daine sighed, sadly ripping the beautiful skirt free from the bodice. "I'm a little surprised at the new nickname, though."

"Don't you like it?" her husband said trying to smile. "Or would you prefer I go back to magelet?"

"I like it. I'll miss you calling me magelet but I'll adjust." She said smiling up at her husband once more before sitting on the ground to strip off the slippers to put on sturdy boots her mother conjured. She had already ruined the gorgeous dress her mother had made; it seemed silly to ruin the shoes as well.

Daine silently called for Cloud who was not to far away. I need you here, Cloud, she said silently, and bring me my long bow and arrows. Cloud was off. Daine called to the rest of the animals in her range; it was a lot because they had all come to see their friend get married to the stork-man.

Birds came and filled the sky at numbers so large it was hard for the stormwing to see where they were going through the dense clouds. Dogs and cats filled the ground jumping up to dig sharp claws and teeth into the human parts of the intruders. Every animal did what they could to help destroy the evil immortals, as they tried not to get killed themselves.

Cloud came with the bow and a quiver of arrows. Stephen, the groomsman, must have known Daine would not be able to ride in the ridiculous sidesaddle and had put a nice leather saddle on the mare's back. With the shield now down, Cloud could come to Daine easily, and they could go off to fight. She grabbed her bow, loaded an arrow and found a target to shoot at. The birds flew away and the other animals jumped off the stormwing so they would not be accidentally hit by the arrow, or cut by the steel feathers as the immortal thrashed. Daine pulled the string back to her ear and let it go. The arrow shot threw the air and hit the stormwing that had no animal attackers. The arrow struck the stormwing through its chest. The immortal shrieked and fell to earth dead. Before the intruder hit the ground Daine had already let another arrow fly and the third was loaded and the string that held it was on its way to be shot at yet another stormwing.

Daine's aim was deadly. She took no time between shots to line up her prey. All she did was load the arrow and on one smooth motion bring the bow up and string back at the same time. She had shot down over ten stormwings when she reached for the next arrow only to find an empty quiver. She sighed and went to see how the rest of the battle was going, and to find more arrows.

She never got the chance. Before she could ride up close enough to the battle, she was snatched up by the commanding redheaded stormwing. "We were told to bring you back to the cave Ozorne had called home before killing you." She cackled and carried Daine far away from the battle, dodging every arrow and weapon that flew her way.

"No!" Numair shouted enraged, as he saw his wife carried of by one of the brutal intruders. He tried desperately to bring down the stormwing without success.

Everyone was trying to bring back the Wildmage without prevail. Daine was gone, the stormwings had her, she was too far away and now unreachable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **Okay, now finally it has been edited. I know it took me a while, I'm sorry, but I'm easily distracted. I know not much has been changed, except some minor grammar and spelling mistakes. Also I reworded some things, since I wrote this quite a while ago. Also, I changed the wedding ceremony quite a bit, I know you must have been able to tell. The ceremony I used was a Handfasting, a ritual used by Wiccans as a wedding ceremony. I reworded some of the chants and replaced the Head Priestess of a Coven, I used the some more appropriate characters. And I wanna thank Witchtopia(ask for the website if you wanna check it out) for information on the ceremony._


	2. Coming Home

After the Wedding

Part two of Numair and Daine's Wedding

… … …

The wedding was over and Numair was in no mood to celebrate. There was no wife to celebrate with, so there was no reason to. His wife he had for only a minute or two was immediately kidnapped after the marriage was legal by the flock of stormwings that had once been lead by Ozorne. Daine was gone and Numair was determined to find her. He loved her and would stop at nothing to get his wife back.

"Mithros," he said to the men who had first told him to go through with the wedding. "Why did I have to fall in love with an enemy of Ozorne's! She was the first student of mine and I lost her."

"Numair," King Jonathan was the first to say anything about this tragic event. "We will find her. I know how much you love her and I have mages looking for Ozorne's cave. We _will_ find her."

"I just feel so empty now." Numair said absently. "I miss her so much." He slammed his fist on the desk next to him. "I can't just sit by while Daine is being tortured or killed by stormwings. I'm going off to find her." he said and walked to his dresser and started to pack his supplies.

"Numair don't be a fool." Lindhall said, trying to stop his one-time-student and long-time friend. "The odds are against you. It will take you longer to search on your own, wait until we have some kind of idea were she is."

"Sit back and wait for my wife to be killed!" Numair said now deeply enraged. "I can't do that! I have to find her! She's my wife after all."

………

Hidden in the cave just outside Carthak, Daine was blindfolded, bound and gagged. Awaiting the fate that was sure to come. She could hear the rustling of steel feathers and constant talk of her kidnappers.

"When are we going to kill her already?" a stormwing said.

"Yes, when? I'm hungry and I just can't wait to eat her." A second said in agreement

"I know she is promising to be a good meal but we must wait for her lover to come and attempt to rescue her." The third said. "Her majesty wants the man to suffer through us murdering her."

"That's great idea." The first said. "Then we can eat him, too!"

This was too much for Daine. _What if he doesn't come? _She thought. _Or what if he takes a month or two to get here and I die of starvation?_ It was pointless to think these thoughts. Of coarse Numair would come for her. He loved her, and he would have her mother and father to help him. The animals would join in; they would not let the Wildmage die. Kitten could somehow talk the dragons to save her keeper. They dragons loved their young too much to leave Kit without the girl that had watched over her for so long.

Yes, she would be saved. Her mother and father would not let their daughter die, no matter how much they missed her. Numair would not let his new wife be killed either, Daine knew that he would not give up without a fight; just like with the spiderns. The animals felt so much better off with their beloved Wildmage they would not stand the thought of losing her. The Crown, she was much too valuable to them, they needed her. The Lioness and Onua were good friends that didn't want to lose her.

_What was I thinking?_ She told herself, _everyone will try to find me someway or another. I've been told I'm valuable; that the Crown need_s_ me, especially if they get into another immortal war. Or any war for that matter._ With that she felt much better and tried to smile under her gag; useless it wasn't going to let her do anything while she still was still wearing it.

No. she wasn't going to die in Ozorne's cave. Numair, the Queen's Riders, the King's Own, and the animals of Tortall, maybe even the gods were going to come and save her from the lair of her dead enemy. This wasn't the place or the time she was meant to die, she knew that somehow.

… … …

The king was pacing in his council room. Everyone who found Daine important in one way or another was present. Numair, her husband; Onua, the woman who first gave her a job and brought her to Tortall; the king and queen, who needed her to help with the court animals; the princes and princesses, who were saved by Daine when they were in Pirate's Swoop and under siege; George and Alanna, who's small fief was saved by the girl; and anyone else who had met and befriended the Wildmage. Evin Larsen, one of her first friends and commander of a group of the Riders; and Miri, Daine's very first friend from the time she had come to help train the future Riders; even Lady Maura of Dunlath was there. The only person not present, whose life was impacted by this woman, was Emperor Kaddar. He had to get back to his country and he felt partially responsible for her kidnapping in the first place.

"We are, from this moment on," Jon said, "on a mission to save Daine. She is too important to the country's safety. We will find her, and stop at nothing to do so. I'm glad you all came. If none of you did, Numair would have left to defeat the stormwings and save Daine by himself."

"We all love Daine." The Lioness said, addressing the group present. "We couldn't leave Numair to do battle alone and keep all the glory for himself. I need some adventure now, too. We all do, because let's face it; the castle isn't as much fun without her. We need her back as Jon has said, she's important to all of us in the same and different ways. We all know her on personal as well as professional levels, and we all miss her greatly."

"Then let's start making a plan on how to save her." Evin said rising to go get a map, and other supplies. "We aren't going to do much good just sitting her talking about her."

Everyone agreed and got to work on a plan to bring back the Wildmage. They were all determined to bring her back, alive. Everyone felt the loss when she left, and Alanna was right, the court was boring without the beloved young woman.

… … …

Daine could since the others were starting to look for her. She had no idea the group was so large. Numair, the king and queen, Alanna, George, Keladry, Evin, Maura, Miri, Onua, almost all of the Queen's Riders(one or two groups had stayed behind to guard the country), the King's Own (except the troop that had stayed behind with the Riders), knights and anyone else who felt the need to come with. The group was extensive but Daine didn't know that was how big it was. She thought it was maybe a group of Rider's or the Own lead by Numair. She didn't know that many people cared for her.

_I'm going to be saved!_ She thought happily. _Numair is on his way to bring me home! I can't wait to be home again, in Numair's arms._

She couldn't wait. She longed to be back with the husband. She really missed him; it was because of her undying love for her husband, lover, teacher, and friend. He meant so much to her. She meant so much to him; she knew that otherwise why would he be going to such lengths to save her. Thinking of him she smiled as a lone salty tear tickled down her face. She could feel it as it left a wet trail, it was nor alone for long. Thinking about him being killed and leaving her alone or vice versa made her feel like crying; as she was. It was no use to try to hold them back; no matter how hard she tried they still continued to fall. Finally she just gave up and let them.

"Oh, look." One of Daine's captors mocked, seeing her crying. "She already knows the end is near for her."

The rest of the stormwings joined in laughing at her pain. This was a major bonus for them. Not only did they get to kill her, but they also got to watch her suffer before hand.

She couldn't help that she missed the man that she had lived with for so long. They had the unique once-in-a-life-time kind of love. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Or, for that matter, any one else from her new home. Everyone in the new land had shown her that it didn't matter where she came from and what had happened back in her birthplace of Snowsdale.

… … …

"Okay," Numair said, to the others at their first stop. "We know they are keeping her in a cave outside of Carthak. The problem is which one?"

"Try picking up a vision from her." The Lioness said. "And don't you dare laugh at me for suggesting it, because I know it works. My brother, Thom, could do it. He and I learned how to do it so we could communicate with one another,"

"Yes, but you both had the Gift and you were twins." He argued

"So?" she replied. "You are in love and you both have some form of magic. I don't see what the problem is."

"I guess your right." He said reluctantly. "I'll try it, right now I'd try anything."

… … …

_Daine, my darling? _Numair said trying to contact her. _Can you hear me?_

Daine heard something. The sound didn't come from her ears but from her mind. It was Numair that was all she knew. Maybe she could answer him.

_Numair, is it really you?_ She said trying to answer the call

_Yes! Yes! It's me, how are you doing? They haven't killed you yet I see._ He responded happy to have reached his wife.

_How do you think I'm doing?_ She demanded._ They aren't going to try to kill me until you come to try a rescue._

_What?_ The man said (or thought). _Why are they waiting for me?_

_They want you to see me die. _She explained. _Then they are going to try to kill you as well._

_They aren't going to get the chance. _He told her firmly. _I have most of the Queen's Riders and the King's Own not to mention the king and queen, themselves._

She was shocked. So many had come to save her. _You have to be joking. Why would they come? I'm not _that_ important, am I?_

_Yes, you are. _He said. _Their majesties say they owe you this. _

_Why would they owe me anything? _She replied even more shocked.

_You saved their children as well as them in the attack at Pirate's Swoop and the Immortals War. They whole kingdom owes you after the War._

_Oh, sure. _Wow, this made her feel important. She never knew that the whole kingdom was in debt to her.

_Yes, yes we can talk about that later,_ Numair said trying to get back to the point he had called to her for. _We don't know where you are and we need you to tell us. _

_Oh, yeah, sorry. _She had to think back to the ride over, it was an unpleasant ride. When she finally remembered she told her husband what cave he could find her in.

_Thank you, _he said after getting the directions that he needed. _I have to go, give this to the others, I love you. _

Daine smiled._ I love you, too. See you soon._

… … …

Numair grabbed the map he drew and ran out of his tent and into the circle that the company used for a meeting place.

"I got it!" he yelled to the assembled party. "I know where they took her."

Everyone in the circle smiled and asked the necessary questions.

"We will head out at dawn." The king told the company. "Now get some sleep and rest assured we will have the Wildmage back by tomorrow night."

"Be prepared to fight." Numair said as everyone got ready for the next day and the fight to come. "They plan on killing her as soon as I arrive. Then they will come after me."

"Don't worry, Numair," Alanna said, patting the man's arm (she was too short to reach his shoulder) "We'll get her. No one will kill her, or you. Trust me, we will protect you both."

"Thanks, Alanna." He said, trying to sound reassured. "I know I can trust you. After all you never give up, do you, _Alan_?" he joked.

"Gods, it's been so long since I've been called that." She replied, thinking back to when she was a page and squire with a hidden identity. "And never do it again! I hated those years, I'm glad I don't have to pretend anymore." She added running her fingers to her, now long hair, and giving her friend a playful punch.

"You could have fooled me!" Jon said, coming up behind her.

"Oh, shut up, Jon. "She said to the man who was once her knight-master. "I hated lying to you and everyone else. You know that."

The king nodded and walked to his tent. Alanna gave Numair one last reassuring word and went to her tent.

Numair sighed and returned to his tent. _Oh, Daine, I can't wait till I get you back. _He thought to himself.

… … …

Daine heard this and sent him a reply._ I miss you, too. I want to go back home with you._

After that she fell asleep, smiling slightly through the gag. Tomorrow she would be on her way home; Numair would come and bring her back. She couldn't wait to be back in the safety of her room, in her tower with Numair just outside of Pirate's Swoop.

… … …

Dawn. The sun was starting to peek up from over the mountains and the large group that was on the mission to save the Wildmage was on the move.

The company was mostly on horse back and all had some sort of way to attack the stormwings that had taken Daine. Men and women a like band together with swords, glaives, bows, knives, staffs, any thing that may kill the evil immortals. They were approaching the cave Daine had sent to Numair.

Daine sensed them coming and had a new found strength to fight the restraints her captors had put on her. She twisted her hands around and tried to get at the blindfold. _Got it! _She told herself when she reached the knot that kept it in place. She pulled at it and the piece of cloth fell away from her eyes. She could see at last! The sun had illuminated the cave and nearly blinded her; she wasn't able to see for almost a week. Blinking rapidly she cleared her vision, and quickly checked to see if any of the immortals were close enough to see her. None were there. As quickly as she could she scraped at the knot and got it undone after many tries. Then she set to the gag, it had held her mouth open for the same long week. She untied it and flexed her jaw to work out all the knots in the muscles. She had to stretch out her arms as well; it was hard because her arms were so sore. Next her legs, they were tied together at the ankle. She maneuvered her body till she could reach the ropes around her ankles. She worked at it and was soon free. She couldn't move her stiff legs that well, so she did similar repetitive motions till she felt like she could move them well enough.

… … …

"We are getting close." Numair said to the company. "I can smell them."

"I can smell it too." Buri, the co-commander of the Queen's Riders, said. "We better get you to the back. Give me the map and fall back. We'll have a better chance of getting her out if you just stay in the back."

Numair reluctantly agreed and headed back. Buri was right; they said they wouldn't kill her unless he was there to see it. He was going to sneak around well they were distracted by the fight and save his wife. He would stop at nothing to do so now. After all now he had help.

Daine was standing on legs that were protesting to the new weight they had to endure. She tried to walk to the opening; it didn't work so she ended up crawling. She got to the edge, got down flat on her stomach and looked over the edge.

_I hope they make it here soon. _She said, and then she noticed a group of small dots. _There they are!_

… … …

Then the dots were surrounded with a flash of black light and were gone. Numair had cloaked them. They were safe. Daine looked deep inside herself; she looked for the copper spring. When she saw it she called on a single thread to come to her hand. She grabbed the thread and clutched it tightly. When she opened her eyes she could see invisible horses and dogs wrapped in copper threads. She watched the party of invisible animals move till they were at the foot of the mountain she was hidden in.

Two figures appeared and started to shine with purple and blue magic. Alanna and the king, she thought as beams of light ascended the mountain. They were checking it for climbing. They got half way and went back down.

"There is a path." The king said as he called his beam of vision back.

"It goes all the way up." Alanna said as she joined the others on solid ground. "We can ride up it; it's not at all steep. In fact it would be easiest to ride up and not walk"

"Then we ride." Numair said flatly. He was ready to kill all the immortals that had kidnapped his wife. He didn't even get to do any of the traditional things like dinner and a reception. He was looking for ward to a night with his wife. The stormwings had stolen that from him and they were going to pay!

The party remounted and started up the hill. Numair was still in the back, awaiting the time he could rescue his Daine.

… … …

The ride was easy. By mid day they had reached the platform that was at the mouth of the cave.

Daine couldn't stand to wait any longer, she started to run but her legs protested so she walked clutching the side of the cave wall for support. She was weak. The stormwings had not feed her in all the time they had her, she only got a little bit of water each day.

Numair saw her as she slowly made her way out of the cave. He rushed out of the throng of people that was readying itself for an attack. No one saw him leave the protection because they were searching for the stormwings that resided in the cave.

Daine didn't see him either, until he was out of the crowed and had called her.

"Daine!" he yelled and ran to her.

"Numair?" she whispered, shocked. Her voice didn't work, she tried clearing her throat but it still didn't work.

Before she could attempt to talk, Numair had reached her and swept her up in a firm but loving hug. Daine started to cry again, they were tears of joy this time.

Numair put her down, cupped one of his large hand around her check. "Why are you crying? I'm here now, you are safe."

She could only cry harder and return the hug. _I missed you. _She thought to herself as the tears still fell down her cheeks. _I'm only crying because I'm happy to see you._

Numair bent down and kissed Daine. The rush of it made Daine giddy and weak. Her legs gave out but because of Numair's strong arms she didn't fall. When he finally broke the kiss, he let go of her and stepped back. Daine's body couldn't stay active any longer and she fell to the rocky ground in a dead faint. Numair picked her up and brought her back to the people that had accompanied him on this journey.

… … …

Everything was dark. Daine had awakened just as the sun was setting. And in the tent, even the few rays of sun couldn't pass through

"What happen?" she tried to say but her voice didn't work.

Alanna was sitting next to her and heard what was meant to be words. She smiled. "Here, drink this."

Daine accepted a steaming mug. It was some kind of tea sweetened with honey. She obediently took a drink and found it to be lemon. It was really warm but not hot. It was soothing as it went down her sore throat. After taking two more sips of the tea she attempted again at talking, "What happened?" she whispered, for now it was all she could handle.

"Well, we got up the mountain and expected a flock of stormwings to attack but none did." The Lioness explained. "Then, we saw Numair carrying you over. We all thought you were dead but he kept telling us you weren't dead that you just fainted. So we brought you back down the mountain and we stationed you in this tent we made for those we thought would be injured as we fought to bring you back. But as I said there were no stormwings to fight so we put you here."

"Where's Numair?" she asked after hearing the story.

"I thought you'd ask." The Lioness said smiling. "I'll go get him. While I do, try to eat something."

Daine nodded and saw the food laid out on the table beside her bed. She took a piece of buttered bread and ate it. It tasted so good. It was the first thing she had eaten since the small breakfast she had on the day she got married. It felt good to have something in her stomach again. She finished one piece and was on to her next when she saw a tall figure appear in the flap at the entrance to the tent.

She swallowed he bit in her mouth, "Numair!" she said gleefully and put the bread down as he ran down the aisle to hug her again.

They shared an embrace that seemed to last forever. Daine started to cry again. When they finally pulled away, she tried to force a laugh. "I got your shirt all wet." She sobbed.

"Forget it, it's just a shirt." He said as he cupped her cheek with one of his big hands and kissed her. "I thought I had lost you. I was so scared I would have to live on my own, again." He said after letting her catch her breath. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to see you again." She said hugging him. "Besides, I would never leave you. I love you too much."

"I love you, too my darling" he said giving her a final kiss before standing up. "Now you should try to get some rest now. I will see you in the morning."

"Don't leave me." She said grabbing his arm as he tried to leave. "I missed you, please stay. I don't think I could stand another night without you."

"If you insist I will stay." He replied smiling as he moved the closest bed so it formed a larger bed with Daine's. He laid down on it as Daine moved to cuddle with him before she nodded off to sleep.

"You know, I had a feeling something like this was going to happen when we were at the wedding. Did you get the same feeling?" he turned to look at her. "Daine?" he asked. Then noticing she was a sleep, he kissed her cheek and whispered "Good-night, my love." Before he laid his head back down he noticed a smile creep onto his sleeping wife's face. He let his head sink back down onto the pillow, a smile on his face as well.

… … …

When morning came Numair snuck out of the double bed and went outside. He was careful not to wake his wife as he went to talk to the others.

"Hey Numair!" the Lioness yelled when she saw her friend emerge from the tent. "Did she get enough sleep last night? Or did you keep her up the whole time?"

"Alanna," he said shaking her head. "You know I wouldn't intervene with her well being. We talked for a while, just talked don't jump your little mind to something else, then she fell asleep."

"Oh, I'm sure." She said sarcastically

"I wouldn't have even stayed in the tent but she begged me to. I really missed her so of course I didn't object."

"I guess I have to believe that," she said and sighed. "I know you wouldn't do anything to upset her well being. After all you can be sensible, _sometimes_. You can also be quite a dolt sometimes when it comes to her or other things."

Numair laughed and walked with Alanna to the center of the circle. Most of the Own, the Riders, knights and others that came along were already assembled there to talk about the way home, now that they had the Wildmage back. Everyone had scheduled a time in to visit the woman that way they could have her monitored and they would be able to know when she was ready to move again. They also just wanted to see her again; she was very popular in the palace. Many of the pages asked her to help with their new mounts and troublesome animals.

… … …

Alanna was in the tent with Daine every hour or so to help with some of her aches, and long unused muscles. After the first day, Daine could stand again. She had built up enough strength to be able to stand. Her legs still were weak, like the rest of her, but now her stomach had gotten use to food again and she could eat without worrying about it coming up later. She was slowly making progress on the unused muscles. After the second day she could walk and run, though only for a short time. She worked on her arms, she was determined to be able to string and shot her bow once again. It took her two more days to string even the most flexible bows. Slowly she built the muscles up and was soon able to string her long bow once again. Alanna and some of the Riders helped her with her practices until she got her deadly aim back.

A week later Daine heard the voice; it had awoke her every morning in her time with the Riders, and she had missed. Sarge's loud voice boomed across the section with the Riders, "All right, my lambs, time to start movin' out." The great sound was soon fallowed by the sound of the company packing up their belongings and taking down there tents.

At this she smiled, she could still remember the days she had woken, and fallowed instructions given to her with that same voice. It was the power that was held behind the voices that made the whole company of Riders respect and obey it. Sarge was the man in charge of training the future members of the Queen's Riders. He had befriended Daine when she first came to Tortall. Even though he was tough, he could also be kind.

Everyone began to pack up their things, and get ready to head back to their homes in Tortall. They were all anxious to see their homes again and what had changed while they were on their quest.

It was left unsaid but they were going to be heroes in the eyes of everyone left behind. They were not there so they could make their stories as colorful as they wanted, making themselves the heroes and saving everyone else. They all spent the ride home thinking up their stories and trying to make their stories as believable as possible. They couldn't wait till they could tell their friends and family of their made-up stories. They were all thinking up the stories that someday would get them into songs and tales of truth.

Everyone, that is, except Numair and Daine. They both were just happy to be with one another again. They were inseparable for the entire ride back to Tortall. They shared a room, of course, where they engaged upon many things that normal married couples did at night. On the rare occasions they were outside they would be kissing and talking of things that concerned their new life together. They were already making plans to move Daine's stuff into Numair's room and start to move new thing they might someday need into the spare room that had once occupied Daine. They talked of future children and the things they had to agree upon if they were to fight in separate battles. They knew they would be distracted in the fight by the other. They eventually agreed to try to stay together or to stay focused on the task at hand.

Everyone had visited Daine while she was still unable to walk or travel, so she was already caught up on all the new things and people in the castle. She knew of the new page, a girl that would need to be talked with about her new mount. The new girl was known as the Princess with the other pages, even when she had no royal blood. Daine was surprised to find out the fief where she lived was the same as hers, Snowsdale. She made a mental note to talk with this girl privately. She wanted to know everything that had happened since the time she left after her mother was killed. This would prove to be a great opportunity to see if she could risk a visit.

They returned just before the start of summer. This made Daine even happier to return. She could see her parents again; they could only visit during solstices and equinoxes. She would once again be protected by her parents if the stormwings decided to pop in to say hi again. It was a relief and yet somehow she wasn't sure if she wanted them to return. If they did Daine would probable be locked up in the tower she called home and be forbidden to leave.

… … …

Daine could hardly wait to meet the new page. "Princess" Rianna took to demanding respect from her fellow pages, and even the few squires who had mistakenly crossed her path, by refusing to obey the older pages who still found it fitting to make the younger ones fetch their things. Keladry, or Kel, and her friends had tried to get rid of these rules when she was a page. Now a knight, she and Alanna looked after the girl. They found she had the same uncanny ability with a bow as Daine and was also a wildmage. She would have been identical to Daine if it wasn't for her flowing waist length hair and shapely appearance. She had refused to cut her hair when she came to the palace; this was when the boys had taken to calling her "Princess" but not in the same respectful manner. She was tough like the boys and was just as good as, if not better than, the boys in almost everything. She could string and shot a bow as easily as Daine, she could wield a sword like any other boy and she was one of the best fighters in both armed and unarmed combat. All the field knights were already fighting over her even though she still had over three years till she was a squire, and Raoul's advice to stay away from having a female for a squire. Raoul did like having Kel as his squire but still didn't recommend it to his fellow knights. His experience had taught him not to pick females because their monthlies and their love-life with other squires. Rianna was still one of the best pages in the palace and was the odds-on favorite to win the new page tournaments.

The tournament was also a new thing. It was an annual event where knights got a chance to see the pages before they became squires and try to pick the best ones. Rianna had already shown the others she was going to beat a lot of the boys but still kept with her training and kept herself grounded instead of getting over confident and arrogant. The tournament was a time when the pages could test out their skills against anyone the chose. Rianna had not challenged anyone but was challenged by almost every other page. She refused to turn down a challenge and was faced with the new record. She would have to back out of a few, or the tournament would be over a week long. If the tournament was to go on that long the extra days would be Rianna in back to back challenges against almost every page that she hadn't already fought and some she had in earlier events.

* * *

Note: as I said before no one in this are people I actually made up (except for Rianna), they are all the brilliant thoughts of my hero, Tamara Pierce, things have been seriously tweaked from the first draft of this. Length for instance, I thought it was too long efore and it makes more sense to cut it in half for me. Well, I must put my nose to the page again and return to writing, untill then happy reading, hope you enjoy it. 


	3. Princess Page and Baby Mage

ThePrincessPage

Part three

… … …

Most of the remaining citizens of Corus had come to the southern border of Tortall to welcome the Wildmage back to the country. The welcome party included the new page, Rianna, and her friends. Daine could pick her out of the crowd with ease. The 'princess' was very beautiful, even in the scarlet hose, white shirt and gold tunic issued to all the pages. Instead of hiding her figure, the lose shirt and tunic almost enhanced it.

Among others was Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, his children and the four heirs to the Tortallan throne. Select members of the Queen's Riders and the King's Own had come to escort the Crown and their party back to the capital where they had a welcome banquet awaiting the returning royalty and the woman they had left to retrieve. Where as most had stayed back, also the whole team of teachers for the pages was there with the remaining knights that stayed to protect the castle.

Daine was amazed by the large crowd that had assembled to welcome her home. It was nearly the same size as the team that came to rescue her. She never knew that she was this important to the land. This land she had just come to looking for a place to work, she had become very valuable in the time she had spent in the land she felt like any other girl that had come to the castle.

Stepping down from the ramp she was swarmed by loads of people, she knew less then half of them; there was always a few she didn't know, no matter how long she had spent in the palace in service to the Crown. She was told by many that she was missed or that it was great to have her back. After she had talked to what seemed to her like the whole country twice, the new page walked up.

"Welcome back, Veralidaine," Rianna said extending a delicate but strong hand, "my name is Rianna of Snowsdale, I'm a new page."

Extending her own hand to shake the girls, Daine smiled and said, "I have heard a great deal about you, Rianna." Surprised a little at the girl's strong grip. "And it's just Daine. It's much easier to say."

"I'm told you can help me with my horse." The Princess said very formally.

"Yes," Daine said casually, a little confused about the girl's problem. "But I was told you had wild magic, too."

"Well, I do but I can only speak with wild cats, dogs, and sometimes horses." She replied. "I have found that almost every animal here is some way slightly domesticated."

"I'm sorry," Daine said giving a small laugh. "That's probably my fault. I think I have somehow gotten the animals more use to humans, which must have domesticated them."

"You see, I was raised in the time when my fief was constantly under attack by raiders. So I spent a lot of my time out in the woods hiding from or looking for the oncoming raiders. But you must know something about this; after all you were born and reared there, too."

"Yes, I was only there for the first attack. They killed my mother and grandfather while I was visiting my mother's friend. I ran away after that. It was after I left that I came to a sale party and sold horses. Then, as you must already know, Onua found me, bought the horses I was selling and hired me on as a temporary assistant. It was her who brought me to this place."

"You are very famous in the castle." She said smiling back at the other wildmage. "The ladies in Snowsdale also talk of you. Not a lot of people from Snowsdale become as famous as you."

Daine laughed, this was not the same place she had left behind. "Oh, really?"

"Of course, in fact, if it wasn't for their stories of you I would have never come here." She said her eyes filling with a sudden flood of sorrow. "I got into many fights with some of the local boys because they thought you were a fraud. I knew you weren't. I've looked up to you for a long time. When I was younger I wanted to run away and join you in fighting immortals. You were, and probably still are, my hero."

"Wow, really?" It was a shock to be someone's hero.

"Oh, yes, but my father told me I could try to be a knight when I got old enough. Now I'm a little past but I'm here." Daine saw that the page seemed to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. The girl continued, "When I finally got here, after much persuasion to my father I really wanted to be a knight, I was devastated to hear you were captured by stormwings, and on your wedding day no less!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't plan that. And I'm happy to be home. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Rianna"

"Thank you, and by the way you can call me Ria, my friends here do."

"Your welcome, I'll try to remember that, Ria." The wild mages smiled at one another.

"Hey, Daine!" called Kel, working her way through the crowd to hug the woman who had help her when she had been the caretaker to a baby griffin. "It's good to see you again. I see you have met our 'princess page'. She is really amazing with a bow, she might be even better than you. And don't you be a modest girl, you are!" the lady knight said, giving a small playful hit to the blushing page. "You should see her. Maybe it's a Snowsdale trait to be amazing with a bow."

"Maybe, it's because we've got raiders invading the place all the time." The original Wildmage said with a smile. "We've learned how to use it well. Just like you Yamani ladies do with your glaive."

"Okay, you proved your point. I surrender!" Kel said throwing her hands up.

The three laughed and walked back to the camp set up by the people of the welcome party. The first and third company of the Own, with two parties of the Riders rode off to the castle to help insure it wouldn't be taken by invaders. Everyone else helped the returning "heroes" set up tents and get settled in. Numair found Daine once again and they found the tent that would be theirs.

After checking out the tent for a short time, they went back outside to talk with the others. They would be happy to return to the castle again. They talked of the return and as it got closer to the sunset most of the couples that were parted during the time went turned in early. One of the few couples that stayed out later was Raoul and Buri. They had both gone with the rescue party so they didn't have the urge to be with one another again.

The company woke and left early. Everyone was eager to return to their homes and families. It took them most of the day to get to the castle and wonderful feast that was awaiting them there.

They had everything that might appeal to anyone and enough of it to feed the whole city of Corus twice over. Everyone that had come to greet the returning "heroes" and the "heroes" themselves were present.

Daine had invited Rianna to sit with her and her husband. Rianna was so overjoyed at the thought of sitting next to the woman she had looked up to for so long she almost dropped the saddle she was carrying.

"I'd love to sit with you!" Rianna said quickly trying to get a better hold on the slipping saddle. "I couldn't think of a better place to sit." Then she turned her head to the ground crimson with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's just you've been my hero for so long I'm just a little overwhelmed with actually meeting you. And you're so nice, everyone here is so nice. I've talked with the queen and she kept telling me to relax. It felt so weird."

"Well, you at least knew it was the queen you were talking to. When I met Thayet, I thought she was just another commander or something. Then when she told me she was, well, Thayet. I felt really odd. When I started to act formal and she got mad at me. Tortall is a different kind of land." As Daine thought back to the time and smiled

"Really?" the Princess of Pages replied shocked. "I mean I know Tortall, and more specifically Corus, is a weird land. But you really thought Thayet was a commander?"

"Yes, but it's not like she was all dressed up, she was wearing breeches and a shirt." Daine said to make it seem like she wasn't really that senseless.

"Oh, I see. I guess I could have mistaken her for someone else if that was the case." The girl said seeing the point.

"Well," Daine said. "We should probable start heading in or they'll think I was stolen again."

Rianna smiled as they walked back to the palace.

At dinner the wild mages discussed tactics on both of their leading qualities: archery and conversing with animals. Daine offered to help Rianna with her training.

"I may not be as good as Numair was but I'll try my best to teach you all I can." she said.

"Well, right now any help would be great." Rianna replied. "Right now I don't really know what I'm doing."

Daine laughed and turned to her husband. "Well, what do you think? Do you think I have what it takes to be a teacher?"

"From what I know of you, I think you could rule the world if you really wanted to, my dear. Everything is possible to you because you listen to your heart and you can do anything you want to." He said reassuringly and gave her a kiss.

"Wow. It must be nice to have someone to love you back." Rianna said dreamily.

"Well, Ria, you'll have to talk to Alanna and George on that topic." Daine said turning back to the page. "They have helped both of us with our problems."

"I think I shall." The girl said as she returned to eating one of the wonderful dishes present.

Later that evening, after everyone had eaten all they could of the feast, King Jonathan stood up to talk to the crowd. Everyone silenced to hear what the king had to say.

"Well I know everyone is happy to be back here and with their families, I know I am, but I just have to say a few things before I let you go get your well earned sleep.

"First of all I would like to welcome our _original_ Wildmage, Veralidaine Salmalín back to the palace." he paused to let Daine stand and everyone clap to extend their own welcomes. "Yes, yes, we are all very happy to have you back.

"Second, I would like to welcome all our new pages including, what we hope to be future third lady knight, Rianna of Snowsdale. And to all that want to see this page in action, the Tournament of Pages begins tomorrow. I hope to see you all there.

"Now that I am finished I excuse you to go back to your families and friends to tell them you heroic tales as I know you all have made up your own! Have a great night and I will see you tomorrow at the tournament.

"That's all for now, now rest well."

Everyone rose and bowed to the exiting king and queen, waiting till they were gone to leave themselves. Daine stayed behind to wait for the crowd around the door shrink before making her way there. Numair stayed behind with her and waited patiently for the crowd around his wife to diminish so he could take her to home. It would be the first night they spent as husband and wife in their country. It was a very special occasion.

Slowly, very slowly, the crowd died down and Numair and Daine made their escape home. It took them record time to get to bed.

… … …

It was a few hours after sunrise and everyone was assemble to watch the promising new female page defeat all of her opponents. The young Rianna had lined up a long line of pages and even some squires that wanted to test the skills of yet another girl page. Well not really the third, it was more like the second because no one really knew Alanna was a girl when she was a page, and few knew when she was a squire.

That morning, Rianna was in her room. The first event was archery. Rianna was the only one who was challenged in this event so she had worked out her arms the night before so they wouldn't get too tired from shooting. She was putting on the archer's wrist when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked walking over to the door to unlock it.

"Ria, its Daine. I came to give you advice," was the response from the other side.

"Come in, I'm open for anything right now!" the page replied opening the door and admitting the woman in.

"Well, because I know this is going to be all back to back for you I'm here to help you keep your arm from getting too worn out." Daine said as she entered the room. "It is very important that you don't try to get them in deep but try more for accuracy. If I hear correctly that is the point of this event."

"Yes, and I know I can do that because everyone says I have your deadly aim." The princess of pages said, complementing the older woman on her skills.

"Yes, my aim may be good and if you have the same eye for archery I'll need someone like you for when I'm battling the immortals." Daine replied to the page, who was miming putting arrows in her bow and aiming at the door.

"Wow! You would really want someone like _me_ to help you in your crusades!" the girl said enthusiastically. "That would be so much fun; I'd love to do something like that. When I get my shield of course. I have to focus on my studies now and when I'm a squire I would have to ask my knight-master before I do something like that. That is if I get a knight-master of course."

"Well I wouldn't be too worried about that." Daine reassured her. "The knights are already fighting over you, I've heard. Alanna and Kel are both fighting the hardest saying it would be best to have a _female_ knight train a _female_ squire. Raoul keeps telling the men how hard it is to train a girl to be a knight. I mean don't get me wrong, he loved training Kel but he still prefers boys to girls with squires."

"Really? The knights are fighting over me?" Rianna said astonished. "But I'm a girl. Why would any one want a girl for their squire?"

"Raoul did. And you're the best page in the palace, of coarse they are going to fight over you!"

Rianna blushed and returned to shooting invisible arrows at the door.

"I got to go." Daine said standing up. "Don't ware out that arm."

"They are going to start the tournament soon maybe I should start heading down there." Rianna said and walked to the door with her hero. "Be sure to cheer for me when I shoot. I think I'll need all the help I can get."

"I'll cheer for you but it's not like you need my help or my cheering for that matter. Everyone in the stands will be rooting for you. You are going to be just as famous as Alanna, Kel, and I are."

The page blushed as they parted. They had reached the stands and Rianna had to go sign in and Daine went to go stand by her husband in the stands and cheer of the new page.

King Jonathan stood up to give the welcoming speech. He stood in a small box elevated from the ground so everyone could see him and he could have the best view of the Tournament.

"Welcome everyone to the first annual Tournament of Pages. Today's event is archery. First up is our female page, Rianna of Snowsdale and Alan of Pirate's Swoop. Contestants, please step up to the line and string your bows."

As the king spoke the pages stepped up to the line someone had painted in the grass and strung their bows as the king instructed. Alanna's son was using an expensive bow, and Rianna used her old beaten up one.

"Now, before we start, I will say the rules. One, you will be given points for speed and accuracy. Two, you will shoot five arrows, no more, no less. Now would you please string the first arrow and take your aim." Jon said as the pages fallowed the instructions given to them. "Now on the count of three, release the arrow. After you have shot the first arrow, string aim and shot four more times as fast as you can. However, don't shot too fast that you forget to take aim. I don't want to dock you points on that. Ready," the pages nodded and focused back on their target. "One… Two…Three!"

The pages shot the arrows and reloaded as fast as they could. Rianna was faster, as she had said earlier; she had Daine's deadly aim with the speed to match. Her five arrows were all neatly clustered at the center of her target before Alan had three. She did in fact have the same skill as Daine did.

Alan shot his last arrow and glanced at his opponent to see her bow down and was shaking out her arms. He knew he had beaten him for speed. To be a good sport as both his parents had taught him he extended his hand to shake the girls.

"Good shooting, Ria." He said shaking hands with his friend, fellow page, and opponent. "You have a deadly eye for archery. It is my honor to have done as well as I did against someone as great as you." He said giving a joking bow.

"Oh, shut up, Alan," the princess of pages replied pulling her hand away from her secret loves grasp. "You're as good an archer as me. Or you could be if you had more practice. That's the only reason I'm any good, I've had a lot of practice and that's all."

Alanna's son shook his head as the judges tallied up points for the pages. Both the targets had the arrows deeply imbedded in them and the arrows had to be cut out. Daine smiled thinking of the time Kaddar had shown her around the land and his friends had challenged her with this same thing and were amazed with exactly the same results as Rianna had now.

Jon stood again to announce the score and who would be competing next. "the winner; Rianna of Snowsdale has a perfect score of 50 points and Thom of Pirate's Swoop with a close 45. Well done to both of you." Jon stopped to give everyone clapped as Rianna bowed Thom left the field.

The King relied the rules on the contestants again, which again was Rianna and the youngest prince.

Prince Jasson was faster than Thom was but was still not as fast as Rianna. He was on this fourth arrow as the girl finished. He wasn't surprised at her skills but he was at his own.

"Wow. Nice shooting. I never knew I was that fast." He said as he shot his opponents hand. "You are very good at this. You and Daine must be the best archers in all of Tortall, Scanra, and Carthak combined!"

"You really think I'm as good as Daine?" she said shocked at this complement.

"Yes, of course." He replied. "How could you think your not? I think you might be able to beat her. I've never gone up against her so as far as I know your better!"

Right there was the shock that made Rianna drop her bow. _I'm no where near as good as Daine!_ She thought to herself. _Or maybe I am. I must try against her some time. I don't think I could beat her but if Jasson thinks I can maybe I should try._ She made a mental note to challenge Daine after the tournament was over.

"Once again Rianna of Snowsdale wins with another perfect score of 50 and Prince Jasson with a score of 47, closer. Great job to both of you."

The event wore on all day. Rianna had almost always a perfect score and always beat her fellow pages, having a conversation of praise after each one. A hand full of them had said she should try against Daine to see who was better. Before she had beaten all the pages that challenged her, and the few squires that had tried their luck against her, she thought that she could never in a million years beat her, the Wildmage. After, as she ate supper with her friends she slowly began to think perhaps she could beat this famed woman.

After the meal Daine approached her. "Hello, oh great Princess of Pages, may I have a word with you?" she said.

"Oh, yes of course." Rianna said getting up to put her tray away. "What about?"

"Just return your tray to the kitchen maids and then let's go for a walk." Daine said not wanting to tell the table of pages what she wanted to share with the girl.

Rianna did as she was told, and fallowed the woman out to the courtyard. Daine made sure that no one was in ear shot before talking to the page.

"Sorry," Daine whispered after checking the bushes and trees. "I don't want to attract a crowd when I ask you this"

"What do you want to ask me that's so secretive?" Rianna said looking genuinely confused.

"Well," the Wildmage started. "I know you've probable hear this a million times already by your opponents, and I want to see if it's true."

"What's true?"

"I've heard many pages and maybe even some squires that you're a better archer than me. Now before you say something, I think it may be true."

"You really think I could be a better archer than me?" Rianna said astonished.

"Well, yes. So what do you say we have a little contest? I will back down without regret if you tell me your arm is too sore." Daine said. "So what do you say? Are you up to another shoot-off?"

"I would love to!" the princess of pages replied. "And don't worry about my arm. I would shoot days on end and even into the night without stop back home. My arm is just fine."

"Well then let's go get arrows and our bows and we'll see." Daine said challenging the page.

"Bring it on. Although I seriously doubt I'll be able to beat you. You're so amazing!" she replied.

… … …

The walked the weapons shed that supplied everyone with extra supplies for battle. They each too a bow off the shelf, they agreed it was better to use these instead of running back to their rooms and attracting attention. Then they each took one of the many quivers filled with arrows.

"Okay. We're going to use the same rules as I did in the actual compaction," Rianna said as they got back to the archery yard. "Five arrows as fast as possible."

"Fine. I have no problem with that," Daine said in a cool voice. She was tingling with anticipation but she wouldn't show it.

They strung their bows and loaded the first arrow and aimed. They were ready to go when a voice, male and worried the women guessed, was heard calling in the distance.

"Diane?" the man called. "Where are you!"

The voice continued to call till Daine could make out the silhouette of a tall man peeking up over the hill be hind them.

"Oh, great." Daine mumbled to the girl, realizing who it was. "This is what I get for having a neurotic husband." She raised her voice to call to Numair. "Down here, Numair!"

The shadow turned and ran down the hill. He reached the bottom and his wife and swept her up into a hug. Pulling away to look at Daine who had dropped back down to the ground.

"Why in Mithros' name did you leave and not tell anyone?" he said. "You had me worried sick!"

"Numair, I'm tired of being treated as though I'm a young child!" she said. "I haven't been able to be on my own since I got here! I wanted to something without like twenty bodyguards! And I wanted to see if Ria really is better than me at archery."

"Well, you could have told me." Numair said.

"I thought if I told even one person I would have attracted a crowd." She said honestly. "And I'm sick and tired of crowds. Hell, I've been in a crowd every waking moment since I was taken from the stormwing nest."

Numair thought about it seeing the truth behind her words. He cupped her check in one of his hands. "I guess I was too worried about you and didn't think about how _you_ felt about this. I'm sorry, my darling, I truly am."

He bent down and gave her a thorough kiss. When he pulled away the look in his eye was of a true apology. He straitened up and cleared his throat. "Well you can't very well have test of skills without a judge. Count of three, then?"

"Just count!" Daine said as she brought the bow back up and the string to her ear.

"One…two…three!" Numair said as he stood back and watched the two compete.

Rianna and Daine were both releasing the first arrow, and the second third fourth and fifth at the same time. No one ahead and no one behind. They seemed to be evenly matched. Numair just stood back and watched with awe. He had never seen someone so evenly matched against Daine. Daine was the best arche4r in Tortall and no one came even close enough to get two arrows shot in the time it took her to shot six! And now this new girl, Rianna, could shot just as fast. They were finished quickly and putt down their bows at the same time. Archery wasn't the only spot they were acting as one looking in a mirror; they both turned at the same time to face Numair and said, "Well?'

It took the man a few moments to get his shock under control. "Well, your timing is tied. I'll just have to check for you're accuracy." He said at last and walked down the field to the targets. He wasn't as shocked as he had been to see that both targets had five arrows neatly clustered in the middle of their targets. He shook his head as he cut the arrows lose and walked back o the chatting women. "Tie. You two are evenly matched. Congratulations, Page Rianna. Daine, I never thought I'd see a day some one would be able to beat you in archery."

"But, I wasn't beat," she pointed out. "A tie is not being beat."

"Your right but it's not a win either." He grinned. "So, maybe I should've said that I never thought I would see the day when someone would be able to _match_ your skills in archery. Does that sound better, my dear?"

"I guess," Daine replied grinning up at him. "Now, we'd best get back to the castle. I'm awfully tired." She winked at Numair.

Taking the hint Numair immediately escorted the two archers back up to the castle. Daine bide the younger girl goodnight before retiring to her room.

… … …

"Well, Ria, what's today's challenge?" Daine asked the page as they walked to the dinning hall for breakfast the next morning.

"I think its un-armed combat." Rianna replied. "But, I'd have to check with someone."

"Do you know how many challengers you have today?" Daine asked; she had taken an interest in this page.

"I'm not sure how many had to back down, but I do know today will not be just me competing. Which is a relief." The girl sighed. "If I had to do something like yesterday all week I think I'd start falling apart!"

"Was it really too much. 'Cause you could have turned me down if it was, I wouldn't hold it against you."

"No, no. I love working with my bow, I can do that for days. But if every other competion was like that, well let's just say archery is my easiest class!"

Daine laughed and wished the page good luck before they went their separate ways to eat.

… … …

The two of them became close in the time they spent together. Although Daine went no where without a bodyguard they had fun together. Daine missed her privet time with Cloud in the woods but she dealt with it. Rianna taught her ways to ditch the bodyguards, but it made Numair furious. Daine still did because she liked to be reminded of how much she was loved. Rianna found it annoying and repetitive, and soon regretted ever teaching the woman.

Daine found it amusing to sit in a tree and watch Numair freak out. She'd laugh so hard sometimes she would fall out of the tree and get a very peculiar reaction. It would be a little like this:

"Are you alright, Daine?" Numair would say.

A still laughing Daine would gasp for breath while she struggled to say, "I'm alright, I'm okay."

Next was what Daine found slightly more amusing; Numair's worried face would turn red with anger as he tried to keep from yelling, "What on earth possessed you to run away and worry me sick? I thought you were taken again! Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Then he'd sweep the recovering woman into a hug and kiss her toughly.

It came to be almost daily until Numair watched her himself. Daine didn't even want to try out the spells he had almost certainly put around her to keep her from running off.

… … …

Eventually Daine got fed up with having to be in public every waking hour and complained to her husband one night before bed.

"I've had just about enough of having to be in sight of at least fifty people all the time!" she yelled. "I was taken off guard once, and I got my punishment for it. I've learned my lesson and I won't let it happen again. Now can I get back to a normal life again?"

"You don't know how I felt knowing you could be killed at any moment and I couldn't do a thing to help?" Numair returned her frustration. "I love you, Daine and I thought I would never live without you. I didn't want to risk it so I formed a search party. You can't blame me for wanting to keep the live of my life safe, can you?"

"Well, yes actually I can!" she yelled again, she wasn't giving up without a fight. "You've been suffocating me since the day I returned home. Why can't we just be like a normal couple?"

"Well, for one thing, you are not normal. You are the most powerful wildmage in the land! Everyone is watching out for you." He said trying to show his wife his point. "And, of course you are going to be watched for a while. You saved Tortall on more than one occasion, not to mention the royal family personally."

"Don't you think I've realized how important I am? By the size of our 'search party' and the welcoming party, how could I have missed that?"

"Look at it his way then," Numair hit upon an idea. "What if I was taken instead of you? What if you were left here to worry if I would live or die? How would you feel then?"

"I know how you felt, and I love you, too, with all my wild heart." She said as she walked over to her husband to cuddle up to him. "I don't want to see you hurt or killed but I-we- have to learn how to deal with it. Or else we will have to learn how to relax and not fight with everyone else."

The mage bent down to kiss her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "I guess your right." He sighed as he went to kiss her head again and was met with her lips.

… … …

Over the next few days, Daine started to feel a little sick. She thought it was just her body still readjusting to her life again. She would get dizzy and would wake up late and go to sleep early. She just plain didn't feel good.

Even with this sickness, or what ever it was, Daine continued to see the tournament. When she felt particularly dizzy she would sit instead of stand. After the third day she was too dizzy to stand she decided to tell Numair. She was unsure of how he would take the news. He had become very overprotected lately, and she didn't want to worry him over nothing. But it had been four days and she wasn't feeling any better.

That night as she was getting ready for bed, early again, she told him.

"Numair?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, my dear. What's on your mind?" he said as he walked over to sit on the bed next to her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Well, I don't want to worry you," she started, playing with her nightgown nervously so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "I haven't been feeling well lately and I've been really tired."

"What? How long have you felt like this?" he asked, putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"A few days. But I thought it was a little cold or something. So I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but it's been a while and I haven't been feeling any better so I thought you might like to know." She said, hastily explaining the situation in hopes he wouldn't interrupt her.

"Well," he said concerned but not too much. "I think perhaps you should see a healer then. You said you've felt like this for a few days now, right so why not?"

She felt better that he hadn't freaked out about it. "I will, I promise. Tomorrow morning."

"I'll make an appointment now. You get some rest and I'll be back in a minute." Numair said as he tucked his wife into bed and left the room.

Morning came and Daine continued to sleep. Numair had awakened, dressed, and gone to the kitchen to get some food. As he returned he saw Daine was up and reading a book. He smiled.

"I see you're up now." He said as he brought the tray over to her. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"As well as could be expected." She yawned. "I'm starting to feel better but not much."

"Well, why don't you eat something? Then get dressed, remember I scheduled you for an appointment with a healer." He said and smiled again, glad to hear she was feeling better.

"I'm starving!" she said as he placed the tray down. She immediately began eating the food that was available. "I haven't felt this hungry in a while."

"Well, eat up my darling. But don't eat so quickly, you don't want it to come back up."

"I think it might any way. My stomach doesn't like to have food in the morning anymore." She said as she continued to gobble down the food

"You won't have to deal with that much longer. The healer will find someway to fix it."

"I sure hope so!"

The man smiled, he had no idea what was to come next.

… … …

"What?" Daine said shocked. The healer had found out what was wrong, the only thing was it was not a bad thing at all.

"All the signs are there, morning sickness, dizziness, appetite increase." The healer said. "Being the daughter of a midwife I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"I'm really pregnant. Are you absolutely sure?" Daine replied still in disbelief.

"Of coarse I'm sure." Laughing the healer replied. "Now, let's see, here's some tea to help with the morning sicknesses and dizziness. Have a cup every morning when you wake up and one before you go to sleep. And when your hungry, eat, the baby will need the food. You will to if you have to take care of it for nine months."

"Oh, of coarse. I'll be as careful as possible, I'll be the best mother ever!" she said now excited, she took the box of tea leaves and walked over to the door. Reaching the door she paused. What about Numair? Would he be just as happy as she was?

Knowing the reason for the pause the healer smiled. "Don't worry over what Numair will think. He'll be happy, too. He loves you so much and this baby will be loved just as much. Now go tell him the news."

"What was I thinking; of course he'll be happy." Daine replied and turned the door handle. "Thanks again."

Daine opened the door and went into the waiting room where Numair was pacing. He saw her and walked over to the woman.

"So, what did she say?" he said searching her eyes for the answer.

"Well…um…" she said losing her confidence for a second then reminding herself of what the healer had said. "We're going to have a baby."

He's worried face creased into a smile. "Really? We are? Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm sure. Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby!"

Numair swept Daine into a hug and kissed her toughly before placing her back on the ground so they could walk back to the castle. They wanted to tell everyone their good news!

… … …

By the next day everyone knew about Numair and Daine's news. Daine got all the advice she could ever want on how to be a mom, and Numair got the same lectures on how to be a dad. Castle life was a lot more interesting with this news floating around. People would walk up to the future parents asking them to name the baby after them. No one knew what kind of power the baby would have. Would it be a powerful mage like its father? Would it be able to talk to the animals like its mother? Would it have more godly powers like the grandparents? Or would it have a mix of the three?

Numair was having troubles. He started to worry more about the stormwings. Surely if the were going to take Daine again they would have done so already. Or were they planning something? He started to become overprotective again. He would escort Daine every where and he wouldn't let her lift heavy things. It was like if she lifted anything heavier than a large book, she would fall and hurt the baby. He would rarely let her go riding in fear that she would fall off. If Daine went do t the training yards to visit the pages, Numair would be right behind her. Daine decided to confront him about his behavior once again.

"Numair, I've already told you that I hate being fallowed around and constantly watched." She said. "Now I can't even ride Cloud, where are you going to draw the line? I can talk to Cloud and I've told her about the second passenger so she knows not be too rough. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the baby."

"I know but I worry about you, my dear." He said as he picked up the grooming box for her. "But, I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

"You're doing it right now!" she said trying to take the box from his hands.

"Doing what?" he said pulling the box out of her reach.

"You won't let me pick up anything heavier than your books. You make it seem as though my arms would fall off if I tried!"

"Is it so wrong that I care about you?"

"I don't mind that but you act as if I'm made of glass!"

"I do not!" he grabbed her arm. Daine was about to jump down from the platform in the stables. "Don't you dare jump down from there. You could get hurt."

"You're doing it right now!" She yanked her arm free and jumped the foot-and-a-half high platform. "I can take care of myself and the baby without a bodyguard."

"Well, I can't help that I want you to be safe. I can't change the fact that I love you."

"Well, you could ease up a little, you're strangling me!" she said as she walked up the stales to Cloud's stall. "Hey, girl."

"I'm sorry, Daine. I'm just so worried about you now." His apology sounded poor but his eyes said it was all true. "I don't know how I'd live without you again. " I think we need this baby. I am probable subconsciously giving you the love I have for both you and the baby. I won't be the same way when the baby comes, then he or she might take some of your attention. I hope you don't mind."

"Right now that's looking pretty good." She said with a smile. "Now, you go get Spots and we'll go riding."

Numair grinned and got his gelding. He was still a little uneasy about letting Daine ride but it made him feel better to know he'd be there with her. Cloud had been Daine's only family for a long time so Numair knew he could trust the mare. Daine knew he was still uncomfortable with her continuing with everyday life but she also knew he was only thinking of what was best for her and their baby.

"Do you think I'm really ready for this responsibility? I mean look at how I'm treating you. I haven't the slightest notion of how to care for a baby." Numair said, doubt filling his every word.

"I know you'll be ready when the day comes." Daine reassured him. "Alanna and Thayet told me that you can never be ready for something until the moment after it happens. And all you can do to fix it is to try to remember it for the next time if there is a next time."

With a sigh Numair agreed to the intelligence of the women who had already been through these things. He trusted George and Jonathan with the advice they had for him and he knew that Daine should do like wise with Alanna and Thayet. It was better to listen to the advice of people with experience than to try to do things on your own. They had both learned that from experience.

… … …

Days turned into weeks and weeks to months and still no sign of stormwing attacks. It started to worry the castle. Jonathan put more sentries on duty instead of less saying, "They want us to relax so they can attack when we get venerable. Therefore we will build up the defenses for when they finally do attack we will be strong not weak."

It was always better to agree with the king and not argue. Jonathan was never one to subdue to another's reasoning. He was set in his ways and rarely looked at other ways. He always thought because he was the king he was always right, but it was almost never true.

Month by month the castle did little to change. Almost everything that was there upon Daine's return was still there. The only change in the sentries was that there were more of them. The people only changed their attitudes were that they were a little more careful around Daine. The only change in the woman herself was the size of her stomach.

Daine got bigger around as her pregnancy grew to an end. The thought of soon being ridded of the extra weight seemed t cheer Daine up. She also got moodier the closer it came. If she accidentally dropped something and it broke, she would burst into tears and run to her room. Despite the constant reassurance from her husband that it was no big deal, she would still feel horrible.

At last the awaited month arrived. Every eye was on Daine. Every one made sure she was always safe. They rarely let her out of the castle on her own. The threat of another stormwing attack kept them alert to everything. A tiny hint of silver over in the distance and they locked Daine in a room surrounded with armed guards. They would sent some one out to see how many 'stormwings' were coming for the attack only to find that it was merely a silver bit in the city beyond the castle ground. The people of the castle took on Numair's over protective trait, but with good intentions. Daine succumbed to this new treatment in agreement to it. She knew that it was vital to keep her, and the baby (maybe it would become the most important mage in the palace), safe from the attacks. She knew it was all for the best and kept herself safe as well. She didn't even really want to be out of the castle, but ladies of the castle insisted she did. They would say, "You need the fresh air and so does the little baby. You have to be out side at lest once a day." In agreement to this she would but never with out the company of a few palace guards. No one argued with her judgment of that.

The day came and there was a new girl in the palace. Despite the knowledge of stormwings attacking the castle lessened up on the guards. No one noticed, or if they did they ignored it, because they were distracted by the new little girl.

The girl's name was Sarralyn. Sarralyn had golden blond hair, just like grandmother she was named for; it was hard to tell because she didn't have much to go by. Her mother's stormy blue-gray eyes. She was beautiful everyone agreed. She would grow up to be a gorgeous young woman, maybe not as beautiful as Thayet but beautiful none the less. Her grip was strong; she was going to be a great archer like her mother. She had the Gift; she would play with little lavender balls with sea foam green glittering. She had wild magic, too. No one would have known if it wasn't for Cloud. Cloud had told Daine after a visit that the 'filly' (Cloud uses horse terms, okay?) had talked with her. Sarralyn was going to be very important to the castle. If she had the powers of both her parents, Tortall couldn't afford to lose her.

The sentries took to their posts once again. But with the excitement of Sarralyn no one could keep their minds on their work. This fault was about to cost them.

… … …

Another day in Corus was beginning. A night sentry was about to be relieved of his duty by another sentry for the day when he spotted a silver hint rising over the horizon. He picked up his horn and blew three sharp blasts. This meant that the stormwings were coming. It was soon replied by others with another three blasts. Everyone in the castle heard the call and awoke immediately. They all knew what was coming. Wasting no time they dressed, grabbed weapons and readied themselves for combat. Within moments every resident of the castle was in the courtyards awaiting their commands. Everyone, that is, except those to young to fight and the family upon which this was the fault of, Numair, Daine, and Sarralyn. Some of the armed nobles were sent to guard them. They were locked in the tower that had once served as Daine's hide-out. The guards were posted outside surrounding the place to insure the family within was kept safe.

The battle raged on outside while Daine and Numair huddled in corner of their hide-out with their daughter. They could hear the clash of metal on metal, the cries of people as the stormwings swooped down with more attacks.

It seemed to the hiding family like they were locked in the room for the entire day. And finally one of the guards opened the door and led them out.

"How did you fare with them?" Numair asked emerging from the tower, gentle rocking the little Sarralyn till she fell asleep.

"We lost people but not too many." Buri said. Buri was sent to be a guard half way through the battle.

"Who did we lose?" Daine said. Sarralyn started to cry so Daine took her in her arms and began to hum a song to the little baby.

"We lost Evin, and Miri." The commander of the Queen's Riders said solemnly. "I'm sorry, Daine. I knew you were all friends."

Daine's voice refused to work. Her throat tightened with the wave of devastation swept over her. Evin was in charge of a troop of the Queen's Riders, and one of Daine's first friends when she first came to Corus. She could still remember the night they met; he had pulled a roll out of her ear. All though tears were falling down her face she smiled at the memory as a new wave of tears came. Then there was Miri. She was shy. Daine met Miri at the same time but a later memory stood out. It was the time Daine had bribed two horses to be nice to the girl when everyone was picking mounts on one of their first days. More tears fell. Some fell on the blankets that were covering Sarralyn.

Daine moved her arms, so she balanced her daughter in one and tried to dry her eyes with the sleeve of the other.

"Any others?" Numair said knowing that his wife would have done so if she wasn't crying over her friends.

"Yes, but the rest were commoners. I don't know there names and I didn't think you'd want to hear about people_ I _didn't even know."

"Thank-you, Buri. I appreciate you telling us."

"Yeah, sure, anything. I just hope we can find some one to fill Evan's passion. He was a good leader." Buri replied and turned away to lead the valued family to their room.

When they reached the door, Buri bide them good-night. Daine forced a smile and Numair returned the good-night.

Daine put Sarralyn in her crib and collapsed on the bed. She succumbed to the tears she had not yet shed. She sat on the edge of the bed and just cried. The loss of her friends was too much to deal with at the moment. In honor of her friends she decided that if she ever had a son she would name him Evin after the friend that lost his life protecting her. She also decided that in honor of Miri she would give Sarralyn a middle name.

Numair had similar thoughts. He sat next to his beloved wife and hugged her. He gently kissed her hair and rested his cheek on the crown of Daine's head. "I know you'll miss them." he said soothingly. "I say we should name our next children in their honor."

Daine forced a smile, but it only brought more tears. She still couldn't talk so she merely nodded in agreement. Her throat burned from holding back tears.

Numair hugged Daine a little longer then stood up and walked to the fire. As he busied himself making tea he said, "I know you feel really terrible now but how about we take Sarralyn for her first ride tomorrow. Maybe seeing Cloud will cheer you up a little."

Daine again tried to force a smile, and again it only brought more tears. Tomorrow was a new day and no one ever knew what would happen then (well except maybe a seer).

To be continued…

(Yes, I have more but I thought you might like to find out what happens)


End file.
